


It Really Feels Like The First Time

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Eating out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Character, body swap!, lite body worship, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Magnus can't stop thinking about the events at Camp Goodfriend, and Taako is more than eager to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic request!!! Shout out to the always lovely Jace for asking me to do this, because whoops I guess I like body swap stuff now lmao

“Taako.”

 

“Mm?” Taako rolled over to Magnus, burying his head into his large chest.

 

“Can I… ask you something?”

 

“Sure Maggie, whatever you want.”

 

“Remember Camp Goodfriend? How we all… traded bodies and stuff?”

 

“ _ Mind Swap _ , level six,” Taako huffed, smacking him on his pecs lightly. “We didn't change bodies, we swapped our  _ souls  _ between our physical forms. Wait, why are you asking about this again?”

 

“It's um… well yeah… being in your body was like… nevermind, nevermind.” Magnus stammered out, his face burning hot.

 

“...Do you want to do it again?” Taako lilted his voice in questioning, carefully studying Magnus’ expressions.

 

“I mean… it’s nice being with you, but it felt…  _ really _ nice being you as well? If that makes any sense?”

 

“Honey, everybody wants to be me.” Taako joked, flopping his head into Magnus’ lap, arching into the hand running through his hair. He reached up and cupped Magnus’ face, thoughtfully running his thumb across a small scar on his lips. “I could do that, if that’s what you want?”

 

Magnus blushed again, the heat on his face matching Taako’s hand. “I  _ very  _ much want to.”

 

“Alright well I'll have to gather the components, nothing too extensive, and  _ you _ are gonna have to relax for this to work. You have much stronger constitution than I do, and you could easily reject the spell.”

 

“I won't want to, believe me.” Magnus chuckled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Taako’s lips.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


An hour and a half, and plenty of calming down, later, Taako and Magnus sat across from each other on Magnus’ large, homemade bed.

 

“You ready, Big Guy?” Magnus nodded and swallowed thickly in response. “Love it, but really would like some verbal confirmation.” Taako half-teased, wiggling his fingers at Magnus’ face.

 

“ _ Yes _ , Taako.  _ Please. _ ” He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, he always gets so nervous around magic. Taako gave him a quick nod and looked him dead in the eyes, casting the spell.

 

It was dark, in Magnus’ perception, for only a moment but suddenly he felt  _ anew _ . Looking around he could see into the darker areas of his own room, noticing cracks in the wall that he hadn't before. He looked down and saw pale green skin instead of his reddish-tan, and could just  _ feel _ how soft and moisturized Taako was. His own hand, calloused and scarred by so many battles, reached across to pat him on the leg lightly.

 

“How's the Taako experience working out for you?” His, no,  _ Taako’s  _ voice came out of his body, the high pitched offhandedness air Taako always had completely not matching the body he was in. “Because I would very like to kiss you slash me right now.”

 

Magnus, as he is wont to do, rushed in to meet his own body, wrapping smaller spindly arms  around his own muscles. “You-  _ I'm  _ so warm…”

 

“You're a walking furnace my dude, it's nice. Hey, I never noticed that mole! Why wouldn't you tell me there's a mole behind my ear?” Taako went to touch it, and Magnus somehow instinctively pressed his new and much much longer ears against his head, Taako's silky hair rubbing against it. 

 

“It's nice. I like kissing it. You always make a very nice sound.” He was spitting his words out, his head buried against the scratch of his own neck. The feeling was incredible, his, no,  _ Taako’s _ well maintained skin rubbing against his own soft beard.

 

Taako pressed a kiss to the mole, and Magnus sighed, a familiar curl in his stomach reaching out to want more. “That  _ is _ a good noise, but…” Taako cracked a smile, some teeth missing but the ones that were there were now dangerously close to his borrowed ears. “I'm  _ very  _ intrigued to see what else I can pull from you in an hour.”

 

Magnus nodded a little too sharply, laying himself down with his arms outstretched above his head. “Will you… go down on me? I- I've always wondered what it's like.”

 

Taako, no,  _ Magnus’  _ face lit up with joy, moving so his large frame so it shadowed the smaller body. Wordlessly, he moved down to kiss him, familiar yet strange, their mouths not quite fitting perfectly together as they usually do. They found their rhythm, Taako's large hands skimming under Magnus’ loose shirt, both the hairs on their arms standing up to newly found points of pleasure.

 

“Taako,  _ please _ .” Magnus uncharacteristically whined, wrapping a leg around Taako’s wide hips, trying to arch himself further against his body.

 

“Gimme a second babe, it's just… so much....”

 

“Green light?” Magnus inquired, pulling away only ever so slightly.

 

“Extremely green, oh my gods.” Taako smiled against his lips, shuffling himself downward so he could wrap his arms around his plush middle. Tucking his hands into the hem of his shorts, he scooted them down, smiling at his own lack of underwear. 

 

“Planned ahead?” Magnus looked down and grinned.

 

“Listen. Liiiiisten….”

 

“Listening.”

 

“Ah! It escaped me. Oh well.” Taako rushed in, pressing a kiss to his own stomach, musing over the stretch marks and scars that covered it. He moved down further, his rugged chin brushing lightly against his own clit as he kissed where his hips and legs met. 

 

“Please, oh gods yes I’ll do that more, just  _ please _ .” Magnus moaned slightly, his long nails curling into his hair, legs practically writhing around his form.

 

“As you wish, darling.” Laying a final kiss to the outside of his folds, he parted his lips to let his tongue through, mind revelling at the pure taste of himself. Taako got to work on Magnus, adoring his sex with his mouth.  _ It's definitely not weird _ , Magnus thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of his own face.  _ Uncanny, definitely, but not-! _ The thought was broken by Taako entering a finger into him, crooking it exactly where he knew he liked.

 

“Harder, please,” Magnus’ thighs were quivering already, short and wet pants coming from him quickly. “Holy, wow. Oh wow.”

 

“You good?” Taako paused, his breath still ghosting over Magnus’ wet entrance. Magnus looked down to see he had pulled his cock out, wondering how Taako liked the weight in his own hands.

 

“So good.” He smiled, and he watched Taako’s, no, again,  _ his _ face light up. “Stop staring, you're going to make yourself blush.” Magnus joked.

 

“Listen, I can't help that I'm so beautiful.” Taako winked, and went back to work on the two of them. Magnus came minutes later, giggling and gasping all the way through the many waves of euphoria. Taako pulled himself into his body, Magnus again sighing at the amount of heat pouring off of his body.

 

“Can I…?” Magnus gestured downwards.

 

Taako’s rugged face blushed, and darted his eyes away. “I'm uh, I'm good. Turns out you do  _ really _ like doing that.” 

 

“Told you.” Magnus giggled again, something he wasn't used to doing, and leaned into his hairy arms. “How much time do we have left?”

 

“Maybe ten, fifteen minutes,” Taako yawned, snuggling closer. “Let's just lie like this though?”

 

“Absolutely.” Magnus kissed himself, and this time, it wasn't as strange.

 

\------------------------

 

They woke up together a few hours later, Magnus shifting in his pants uncomfortably.  _ Right, forgot to clean up _ . He pulled Taako’s chubby sleepy form closer to him, and pressed a soft kiss to the mole behind his ear. 

 

“Was that good for you, Maggie?” Taako yawned, running a hand with longer fingernails through Magnus’ curls.

 

“It was outstanding, Taako. Plus, I now know you need a little bit more body lovin’.”

 

“Ugh,  _ finally _ , I've been hinting at it forever!” He flipped his hair, and Magnus watched it fall carelessly against the pillow, entranced by the memory of that exact feeling. “Mags?”

 

He snapped back to reality, cupping Taako’s face and looking him in the eyes. “It's nothing. I love you so much, Taaks.”

 

“I love you more, my  _ imorko _ .” He kissed him, and it felt so in place, and so familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fic requests over on twitter @AngoMcDango! Please see my pinned tweet and replies to it for more information! <3


End file.
